Symbol
by LovelyLily13
Summary: Someone important to White has died. Though, she has a special symbol that keeps that person alive. ONESHOT!


**HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY MEIMEI-SAAANNNNN! (Clair) I'm so super sorry that I couldn't say happy birthday to you on the actual day, but my computer wasn't picking up wi-fi that well. So I'm lucky that I can post this late birthday present today!**

* * *

I stared at the large box in front of me. It was a coffin. I was at a funeral. And the person inside the coffin was very important to me.

Dressed in nothing but black and gray, everyone mourned over his death. It was my turn for a speech. I stepped up and wiped my eyes.

"He was a wonderful man. He left us way too early. It's hard to believe that he's not with us anymore. But we all have a piece of him with us. Him and his green hair, his green eyes, and his random evaluations. No one can forget that."

I heard several cries of agreement, from people and pokemon.

"His last words to me were: 'It's Evaluation Time! Your passion for life and pokemon amazes me. Better than any dish I'll ever make! I'll never forget someone who loves life as much as you do. I'll love you forever, dear. Live strong and keep that fiery passion.' It was an evaluation that should be set in stone. But I'm sure that for as long as I live, I will stand by his words. May he rest in peace." I said, crying fiercely as I smiled.

I stepped down and sat as I listened. It's true. I loved this man. With his green hair, deep green eyes, perky attitude, and ridiculous evaluations, he had a huge impact on my life. He gave me courage. He helped me face my fears. We had been through so much together.

As the funeral ended, a little girl ran up to me with her green hair blowing in the wind and her blue eyes still a little red from her crying. I bent down and hugged her. We looked at the coffin together. I ran my fingers through her hair.

"It's okay. He's in a better place now." I whispered to her.

"I'm going to miss him. So much..." She muttered. She burried her head in my chest.

"Shh...Charlotte...He's still with us. In our hearts he still with us." I soothed. A hand rested on my shoulder and I looked to my left. There was my husband, smiling down at us. He was the spitting image of his father. The man in the coffin. "Cilan." I whispered. "I suppose it's time for us to go home, huh?" I assumed.

Cilan nodded to me. He looked at the coffin. "Let me do something first." He went up to his father's coffin. "Thank you father. Without you, White and I would have never confessed our love to each other and would have never brought Charlotte, who we named after you, into the world. Father...Thank you." He whispered.

He walked up to me and Charlotte. Our daughter. The symbol symbol of his accomplishment. It's all thanks to Charles. The man who changed our lives. My father in law.

Charlotte walked in the middle of us. Her pet Emolga, whom she named Pipsqueak, flew above her before perching on her head. Charlotte grabbed both of our hands in her tiny ones as we walked. Cilan and I looked at each. We smiled. Yes. Charles will always rest in our hearts.

* * *

**HA! I bet you guys thought it was Cilan who was in the coffin didn't ya? That was the plan! If not it was an epic fail.  
**

**Cilan: My Dad's name is Charles?**

**Me: In this story sure, but not in real life or my other stories, just this one. **

**White: We have a daughter? *Face heats up***

**Cilan: WHAT? *Reads over story* WE HAVE A DAUGHTER NAMED CHARLOTTE? *Face heats up***

**Me: Yep! Not in real life of course. Maybe in my other stories. Hey, if you two had a child, know what else you had?**

**Cilan&White: *Looks at each other* EEEEHHHHH? *Blushes hard and faints***

**Me: Uh...*Sweatdrops* Oh well! At least they know! For the sake of younger readers, I will not say what it is they had. Heck, I'm not even sure **_**I **_**know. I'm innocent in real life and have not a perverted mind. My sister thought I should say it. Thought it'd be funny. **

**Sister: Yep!**

**Me: GET OUT OF MY ROOM! YOU'RE SENSE OF HUMOR IS CONFUSING TO ME! Oh that's right! Hey guys, my Meimei-san; summerssevenseas, or as I know her, Clair, has written several great stories! This story was written for her as a late birthday present! Give her a birthday present and read her stories and leave reviews! Especially this one! The Tale of Two Crazy Hostess's! I'm one of the hostesses! It has no true plot, but it's funny and we're working on it. Anyway...HA! I MADE CILAN AND WHITE FAINT! ~Meow~! *Does pawing movements before mischievous kitty pose* =^-^=**


End file.
